


Essayons de ne pas mourir cette fois

by Ahelya



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, Charmed Next Gen, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Family, Gen, Humor, Merlin Serie/Season 04, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: A la suite d'un sort qui tourne mal, Wyatt, Chris et Melinda se retrouvent à l'époque du roi Arthur...
Relationships: Chris Halliwell & Wyatt Halliwell & Melinda Halliwell, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chris I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le début de l'épopée d'une partie de la nouvelle génération Halliwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Epopée ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> Cet OS a en fait été réalisé en décaler de la nuit et tout est de la faute d'Aqualys et du fait que je fuis des préoccupations irl en me replongeant dans Charmed.
> 
> Le premier jet de cet OS a été rédigé en 1 heure, à la main. La reprise à l'ordi, comme d'habitude, je n'en ai aucune idée.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Chris I**

C'était le calme avant la tempête. Un mauvais sorcier était sur les traces de Wyatt car il voulait se venger du roi Arthur. Ce n'était pas le premier. Ce ne serait certainement pas le dernier. Ainsi était la vie au Manoir Halliwell depuis que la Trêve avec les Enfers était finie.

Parfois, Chris regrettait la fin de la Trêve. Parfois seulement. Au moins, maintenant que la Trêve était terminée et que les Enfers cherchaient à nouveau à les éliminer, il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que le chaos de son esprit. Maintenant, il avait des soucis et des problèmes beaucoup plus graves que les souvenirs d'un temps inexistant. Mais maintenant que la Trêve était terminée et que démons et mauvais sorciers voulaient, à nouveau, leurs pouvoirs ou leurs morts, il avait aussi moins de temps pour chercher l'origine de ses étranges souvenirs. Voyage dans le temps ? Réincarnation ? Réalité alternative ? Les trois ? Pendant son adolescence, il avait commencé à chercher l'origine de ses souvenirs qui ne pouvaient existaient dans les livres et grimoire de l'école de magie mais ceux-ci étaient au mieux, parcellaires, ou au pire, carrément faux. Ce n'était qu'en les confrontant à des recherches internet qu'il avait pu trouver quelques débuts de solutions, des sorts ou des potions pour l'aider à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Sans ce sorcier qui voulait la mort de Wyatt, il aurait certainement déjà testé le sort sur les réincarnations qu'il avait trouvé récemment. Mais mieux valait attendre qu'il soit complètement vaincu pour faire une chose pareille. En attendant, il n'avait qu'à se consacrer à ses devoirs de mortels. N'avait-il pas un examen à réviser ?

« De qui sommes-nous la réincarnation à ton avis ? »

Chris se retourna vers la porte de sa chambre. Sa sœur, épaule appuyée contre l'encadrement, le regardait avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il aurait dû se douter que leur dernier ennemi en date attiserait la curiosité de sa sœur à propos du lien entre la famille Halliwell et la table ronde.

« Est-ce vraiment important ? demanda Chris en se plongeant dans le livre d'anatomie qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

-Bien sûr que ça l'est. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que sa Majesté Wyatt, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ironique, soit la seule réincarnation d'un membre de la table ronde. En plus, ça pourrait nous aider à vaincre ce sorcier ! »

Leur frère, comme s'il avait entendu son nom, apparut alors dans un nuage de lumières bleus et blanches.

« Tu m'a appelé Mel ?

-Non, je posais juste quelques questions à Chris.

-Ah ? Lesquelles ?

-Demande à Mel, répondit Chris en retournant à son livre d'anatomie.

-De qui sommes-nous la réincarnation ? La question se pose, non ? dit Melinda. Si tu es Arthur et maman est la Dame du Lac, il y a de forte chance que Chris et moi… »

Chris sourit. Il ne pouvait laisser passer une occasion pareille, maintenant que Wyatt était rentré.

« Tu ferais une parfaite Guenièvre, sœurette. » l'interrompit-il sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

Melinda émit aussitôt un borborygme dégouté qui fut en partie couvert par la voix de Wyatt.

« Avec son caractère ? Tu dé… »

Wyatt s'interrompit subitement.

« Chris ! Mel est ma sœur ! »

Chris sourit. Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour réaliser…

« Oui, je sais. » dit-il en regardant son frère et sa sœur.

Ils avaient tous les deux le même air écœuré, qui fit sourire Chris. Parfois, se moquer de son frère et de sa sœur, était le meilleur moyen de le détourner des souvenirs qui ne pouvaient exister.

« Je vote pour deux des chevaliers de la table ronde ou Merlin et Morgane, vu qu'ils étaient sorciers, dit Wyatt.

-Morgane est la méchante de l'histoire ! contra Melinda.

-Seulement dans certaines versions. »

Melinda croisa les bras.

« Je préfèrerais être un chevalier.

-No shit, répliqua Wyatt. On te connait. »

Il se tourna vers Chris.

« Et toi, Merlin, ça te va ? »

Chris ne répondit pas tout de suite. Plus tôt, il aurait pu faire remarquer à son frère que Morgane, même si elle était la demi-soeur d'Athur, avait couché avec son frère mais à la question de Wyatt, ce furent d'abord les souvenirs d'un monde qui ne pouvait être qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Dans ce monde, il trahissait son frère. Bien sûr, Wyatt était passé du côté obscur et il avait donc une liste longue comme le bras de bonnes raisons pour le trahir mais la traîtrise était tout de même là. Il n'était pas resté loyal à son frère. Il avait même pensé à le tuer. Tout ceci ne faisait-il pas de lui Lancelot ou Mordred ?

« Qu'on dit les Fondateurs ? demanda alors Melinda.

-Pas grand-chose, comme d'habitude. Ils n'ont aucune idée de l'identité de ce sorcier. Le roi Arthur a toujours eu un nombre impressionnant d'ennemi donc…

-Peut-être qu'avec un sort pour re-vivre ta vie antérieure ? Il y en a un dans le livre des Ombres, non ?

-Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir, Mel. »

Chris acquiesça. Melinda voudrait certainement que le sort les affecte tous les trois, juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Un sort pareil avait toutes les chances de rater ou d'avoir des conséquences qu'aucun d'eux n'apprécierait.

« Oh allez ! C'est pour trouver un moyen de vaincre ton sorcier. Ça va marcher.

-Comme le sort que tu as lancé avec Tam, Kat et PJ pour réviser vos contrôles d'histoires…

-On avait douze ans !

-Oui, et ?

-Est-ce que vous pourriez trouver une solution à ce problème ailleurs que dans ma chambre ou parler moins fort ? Merci d'avance. » les coupa Chris.

Avec tout ce bruit, il n'allait jamais pouvoir réviser en paix…

Sans surprise, son frère et sa sœur restèrent dans sa chambre mais leur conversation sur la meilleure manière de vaincre le sorcier à la poursuite de Wyatt se fit à voix basse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produisait. Sa chambre avait toujours été le point de ralliement de la fratrie. S'ils n'étaient pas dans le grenier, ils étaient ici, tous les trois. Wyatt et Melinda en train de discuter. Lui, le nez dans un livre, écoutant tout ce qu'ils disaient et participant à la conversation lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient.

Trop occupé par son livre d'anatomie, il ne fit guère attention à la discussion de Wyatt et Melinda pour une fois. Il aurait dû, sans doute, surtout quand sa sœur prononça son nom mais cet examen était important. Il devait réviser. Ce ne fut que lorsque des lumières blanches commèrent à l'entourer qu'il leva la tête. Qui avait récité un sortilège ? Non. Question idiote. Il connaissait la coupable. Chris n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'en prendre à sa soeur. Un flash lumineux l'aveugla et quand il put enfin rouvrir les yeux sans que tout ce qui l'entoure ne lui paraisse trouble, il remarqua qu'il faisait nuit et qu'ils étaient dans une forêt. Il se mit aussitôt à applaudir.

« Bravo Mel, la félicita-t-il ironiquement.

-Ce n'était pas censé fonctionner ! Et puis, c'est ta faute de toute façon, ce sort était dans tes affaires. »

Chris écarquilla les yeux. Comment Melinda avait-elle pu trouver ses recherches sur les voyages temporels et les vies antérieures ? Il pensait les avoir bien cachés pourtant. Chris n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question à ce sujet. Un homme blond, une épée qu'ils connaissaient bien tous les trois, à la main surgit soudain devant eux :

« Qui êtes vous et que venez-vous faire ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton rude.

Personne ne répondit à sa question. Wyatt regardait le jeune homme, le roi Arthur, sa précédente incarnation, les yeux ronds. Chris, tête baissée, commença à se masser les tempes. Comment allaient-ils se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Quant à Melinda…

« Merde, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Je vous ai demandé vos noms. » dit le roi Arthur.

Chris leva la tête. Le roi avait adopté une position de combat. Il la baissa à nouveau et marmonna :

« Merci Mel. Merci…

-Oh la ferme !

-Vos noms ! »

Wyatt leva les mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé puis dit d'un ton doux :

« Veuillez excuser les manières de ma sœur et de mon frère. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, je vous l'assure.

-Vos noms.

-Bien sûr, votre Majesté. Je m'appelle Wyatt Matthew Halliwell et voici mon frère et ma sœur : Christopher Perry et Melinda Prudence Halliwell.

-Que venez-vous faire ici ? »

Chris décida de prendre les devants. Il connaissait son frère. Les mensonges n'avaient jamais été son fort. Mieux valait qu'il parle. Les légendes étaient toujours bien différentes de la réalité. Mieux valait ne pas révéler trop de choses à ce roi Arthur dont ils ne savaient rien. Plus tard, après avoir eu plus d'informations sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils aviseraient.

« Nous avons traversé les mers et les continents pour nous rendre à Camelot afin de servir son roi mais nous avons été attaqués par des brigands de grands chemins. Ce n'est qu'au péril de nos vies que nous avons réussi à nous enfuir mais nos affaires… »

C'était grossier mais pour le moment, cela suffirait…

A suivre…


	2. Merlin I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du côté de Merlin... 
> 
> Où la fratrie Halliwell n'a pas du tout l'air suspecte !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Ubuesque ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a en fait été réalisé en décaler de la nuit en 1 heure, à la main. La reprise à l'ordi, aucune idée.  
> J'ai perdu le thème très vite dans l'affaire mais je considère que ce crossover est de toute façon ubuesque^^.
> 
> Tout est toujours de la faute d'Aqualys évidemment…Et de mes envies de séquel que je n'écrirais jamais (Yep, me connaissant famous last words !)
> 
> En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Bonne lecture !

**Merlin I**

Arthur était agité en ce moment mais ce n'était sans doute pas si étonnant après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Son père n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Arthur était maintenant régent et à peine était-il devenu régent que des attaques avaient lieu sur l'une des frontières du royaume. Il avait donc été obligé de quitter le château en laissant derrière lui, son oncle, Agravaine, pour régner en son nom. Oui, Arthur avait de nombreuses raisons pour être nerveux et agité mais un Arthur nerveux et agité était une plaie pour tous ceux qui l'entouraient, surtout quand on était Merlin, son serviteur particulier. Parfois, avec toutes ses exigences et ses ordres, Merlin aurait voulu l'étrangler. Mais la magie lui avait confier une mission. Il devait le protéger…

Heureusement, après avoir terminé de monter le campement pour la nuit, Arthur l'avait enfin laissé tranquille. Il n'avait même pas exigé que Merlin l'accompagne alors qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde. Merlin avait pensé qu'il allait donc enfin pouvoir dormir autant qu'il le voulait. Il s'était trompé. Pas à cause d'Arthur. Il n'avait pas pu s'endormir parce que Gauvain et Perceval ronflaient. Pendant un moment, Merlin avait pensé à rejoindre Arthur dans sa garde mais il avait fini par décider de rester coucher. Peut-être qu'en fermant les yeux bien forts et en essayant d'ignorer les deux horribles ronfleurs, il finirait par réussir à s'endormir.

Il ne réussit pas à s'endormir… A cause d'Arthur.

Evidemment…

Au moment où Merlin avait été sur le point de s'assoupir, Arthur s'était levé et était sorti de leur campement, Excalibur à la main (1). Avait-il entendu quelque chose ? Sûrement.

Merlin se leva sans faire de bruit. Il devait protéger Arthur. Il savait que s'il le quittait des yeux, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, Arthur finirait capturer par il ne savait quel sorcier ou séduit par il ne savait quelle créature magique. C'était toujours ainsi que cela se passait.

Merlin suivit Arthur en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit. Heureusement, il n'était pas allé très loin.

« Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ? »

Personne ne répondit aux questions d'Arthur. Merlin en profita pour s'approcher mais décida tout de même de rester caché. En plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, il réussit à distinguer trois personnes. Deux hommes, un peu plus grands qu'Arthur, l'un blond et l'autre brun, et une femme brune. Ils avaient l'air, tous les trois, assez jeunes. La vingtaine sans doute. Leurs vêtements, ou du moins le peu que Merlin était capable de voir, étaient étranges.

Qui étaient ces gens et que venaient-ils donc faire ici, en forêt, sans bagage ou cheval ?

« Je vous ai demandé vos noms. » dit Arthur en adoptant une position de combat.

Merlin fit de même. Il faisait nuit. Personne ne serait capable de le voir utiliser la magie.

« Vos noms ! » exigea Arthur.

L'un des deux hommes, celui aux cheveux blonds, leva les bras. S'il faisait un seul geste de travers, Merlin était déjà prêt à le repousser aussi loin que possible d'Arthur. Il n'aurait besoin que d'un revers de la main.

« Veuillez excuser les manières de ma sœur et de mon frère. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, je vous l'assure. »

La voix était douce, paisible, comme si l'homme cherchait à paraître inoffensif. Merlin resta concentré. On ne savait jamais.

Arthur demanda encore une fois le nom des trois inconnus. Il l'obtint cette fois-ci. L'homme blond se présenta, lui et ses deux compagnons. Ils étaient frères et sœur et se nommaient : Wyatt Matthew, Christopher Perry et Melinda Prudence Halliwell.

Halliwell… Le nom était familier. Merlin l'avait vu dans plusieurs grimoires magiques reposant dans geôles interdites de Camelot. Il était souvent utilisé dans des sorts ou des potions de protection. Ce nom, Merlin l'avait aussi vu sur de nombreuses cartes interdites, reposant dans les mêmes geôles. Halliwell… Source sacrée. Cela ne voulait sans doute rien dire mais…

« Merlin ! » cria Arthur.

En entendant son nom, Merlin sursauta.

« Merlin, sors de ta cachette et viens ici tout de suite. »

A quel moment… Peu importait ! Arthur l'avait appelé. Merlin sortit donc de sa cachette et alla le rejoindre.

« Il n'a pas de barbe… »

Merlin fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi l'homme blond, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, avait-il prononcé ces mots ? Et pourquoi le regardait-il avec un air aussi surpris ?

« Il est jeune et il n'a pas de barbe… dit-il à nouveau en se tournant vers son frère.

-Et dire que c'est lui, l'ainé. » intervint Melinda Prudence Halliwell en levant les yeux au ciel.

La réponse de Christopher Perry Halliwell, elle, prit la forme d'une tape sur l'arrière de la tête du dénommé Wyatt Matthew. Dans d'autres circonstances, Merlin se serait certainement mis à rire.

Christopher Perry Halliwell se tourna ensuite vers eux.

« Veuillez excuser mon frère. Beaucoup de choses le dépassent…

-Chris…

-Wyatt, non. » le coupa Christopher Perry en se tournant vers lui.

Oh Merlin connaissait ce regard ! Arthur le posait souvent sur lui quand il voulait qu'il se taise. Ce regardait, le plus souvent, n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

Les deux frères continuèrent de se mesurer du regard pendant un long moment. Leur sœur leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et eut l'air de décider que c'était à son tour de prendre les choses en main.

« Excusez mes frères. »

Elle prit un air suppliant.

« Ainsi que Chris l'a dit, nous étions en route pour Camelot quand nous avons été attaqués. Pourriez-vous nous aider ? »

Attaqué ? Cela pouvait expliquer l'absence de bagages…

« A pourchasser les brigands ? demanda Arthur.

\- Non. Nous avons couru aussi vite que nous le pouvions puis nous avons réalisé que nous nous étions trop enfoncés dans la forêt. Voilà des heures que nous marchons pour essayer d'en sortir. Sans vous… »

Elle croisa les bras. Merlin pendant un instant crut qu'elle était en train de trembler. Il remarqua ensuite que ses épaules étaient nues. Les brigands avaient-ils essayé de…

Christopher Perry et Wyatt Matthew semblaient avoir terminer leur duel silencieux pour regarder leur sœur. Le second retira prestement l'espèce d'étrange haut qu'il portait pour le poser sur les épaules de cette dernière en murmurant quelques excuses tandis que le premier se tournait vers eux pour prendre le relais.

« Ainsi que je vous l'ai dit, nous étions sur la route de Camelot et à cause de cette attaque, nous sommes maintenant perdus. Pourriez-vous nous aider ? Camelot est-il loin de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons ? »

Merlin regarda Arthur. Que pensait-il de cet étrange trio et de leurs discours ? Arthur, l'air concentré, observait les trois frères et sœurs. Soupçonneux ? Merlin l'espérait. Leur histoire et leurs personnes étaient beaucoup trop suspectes et étranges…

« Merlin, nous retournons au camp avec eux.

-Quoi ? Pas question !

-Ne discute pas mes ordres. Nous retournons au camp. Tu passes le premier. Ils te suivront. »

Les trois frères et sœurs les remercièrent. Merlin, malgré l'ordre d'Arthur, ne bougea pas. Il n'aimait pas la décision d'Arthur et chercha donc de nouveau à protester. Arthur lui ordonna de se taire et de lui obéir mais il se pencha aussi vers lui pour lui dire à voix basse :

« Une fois au camp, surveille-les attentivement. »

Merlin inclina la tête puis fit signe aux trois frères et sœurs de le suivre. Ceux-ci obéirent après de nouveaux remerciements.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au camp, Merlin entendit :

« Merlin, jeune et sans barbe, tout fout le camp...

-Dit celui qui a un diplôme d'histoire…

-Un : pas la période que j'ai étudié, Mel. Deux...

-Mel, Wy, je vous en supplie, arrêtez tout de suite de parler. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils. Ces gens étaient bien étrange. Vraiment.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Alors oui, j'ai décidé de placer ça en saison 4 et normalement, Arthur ne devrait pas avoir Excalibur mais je vous en supplie, ignorez ce détail, merci (Bon, en fait, quand j'ai écrit, j'avais oublié que c'était le cas et ça m'ennuie de tout changer maintenant. Désolée)
> 
> Alors, maintenant c'es le moment où je vous avoue que je n'ai presque aucune idée d'où je vais avec cette histoire. J'ai une vague ligne directrice mais l'idée, c'est de continuer à écrire tout ça grâce aux thèmes des prochaines nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone. Je vous retrouve donc dans un mois pour le prochain chapitre… Enfin, j'espère !


	3. Melinda I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La première nuit de Wyatt, Chris et Melinda à l'époque d'Arthur et Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Apotropaïque ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> Mais qu'est-ce qu'apotropaïque vous demandez-vous maintenant. Et bien… L'adjectif apotropaïque (du grec apotropein, « détourner ») est appliqué à ce qui conjure le mauvais sort, vise à détourner les influences maléfiques. Un talisman, par exemple, en ce qu'il est censé prémunir contre le malheur la personne qui le porte, est un objet auquel on prête des vertus apotropaïques. (merci wikipedia !)
> 
> Ma vie étant passée par là, ce chapitre a en fait été réalisé en décaler de la nuit. Le premier jet a été rédigé en environ 1 heure, à la main. La reprise à l'ordi… Bonne question.
> 
> Tout est toujours de la faute d'Aqualys.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Melinda I**

Elle était couchée à même le sol, entourée de ses deux frères, Wyatt contre son dos et Chris, face à elle. Elle avait froid. Le prince (Pas le roi et c'était peut-être encore plus étonnant que Merlin jeune et sans barbe) Arthur leur avait donné sa cape rouge brodée d'un dragon d'or et quelques couvertures à la laine trop rêche pour qu'ils se couvrent pour la nuit mais elle avait tout de même froid. Derrière elle, Wyatt ronflait. Devant elle, Chris… Chris faisait semblant de dormir. Oh, il avait bien les yeux fermés, évidemment, mais elle avait passé suffisamment de nuit en compagnie de ses deux frères et de ses cousines et cousins pour être capable de connaître et de reconnaître les habitudes nocturnes de chacun des membres de la nouvelle génération Halliwell. Chris, donc, ne dormait pas. Chris, les yeux fermés, était en train de réfléchir.

« Je suis désolée. » lança-t-elle soudain à mi-voix.

Et elle l'était. Réellement. Si elle n'avait pas joué les petites fouineuses trop curieuses… Si elle n'avait pas récité ce sort en le modifiant à la volée sans s'inquiéter des conséquences…

« Quand la Magie fait ce qu'elle veut, au mot en D, il faut dire adieu… » répondit Chris sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de citer tante Paige…

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Chris ne répondit pas tout de suite. Bientôt, Melinda le vit ouvrir les yeux puis s'assoir. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Mel ? murmura-t-il. Que je t'en veux d'avoir fouillé dans mes affaires ? »

Elle voulut répondre mais il poursuivit :

« On a d'autres problèmes pour le moment, petit sœur, et tu le sais.

-Oui mais… »

Elle soulait s'excuser à nouveau mais Chris avait raison. Ils avaient un problème plus important pour le moment. Plus tard, quand ils seraient de retour à leur époque…

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est la Magie qui a décidé de nous envoyer ici ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

-Mes extraordinaires capacités de lanceuse de sort ? »

Elle n'y croyait pas elle-même mais elle pouvait bien en plaisanter.

« Je ne doute absolument pas de ta capacité à lancer des sorts parfaits, Mel, mais c'est un peu gros là. Un sort que tu modifies en discutant avec Wy, que tu lances comme si de rien n'était et qui fonctionne aussi bien du premier coup ? Désolé. C'est impossible.

-Qui nous dit qu'il a si bien fonctionné que ça. T'as vu où on est ?

-Oui. Justement. »

En vérité, elle était d'accord avec lui. Elle était une sorcière, une bonne sorcière, mais c'était impossible qu'un sort fait à la va-vite ne les envoie aussi facilement auprès des gens dont ils avaient besoin pour résoudre leur problème de la semaine.

Si seulement la Magie avait bien voulu les envoyer à un autre moment de la journée. Son débardeur et son pantalon en lin, trop léger et fin, n'avaient rien à faire dans une forêt aussi glaciale.

« Doit-on parler à Merlin ? demanda-t-elle ensuite. C'est un sorcier. Il pourrait nous aider. »

Chris passa à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux puis se recoucha. Il ferma les yeux.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Mel… »

Elle avait peur qu'il dise une chose de ce genre car elle aussi, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas seulement la jeunesse de Merlin ou le mauvais titre du roi Arthur. C'était plus que ça. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici… Et c'était sans aucun doute pour cette raison que son sortilège avait aussi bien fonctionné…

Par habitude, elle toucha le bracelet de cuivre que ses parents lui avaient offert pour ses dix ans. Pour la protéger. Pour le moment où ses rêves prophétiques et ses visions étaient trop lourds ou effrayants. Pour qu'elle sache qu'ils seraient toujours présents…

Mais ce n'était pas la protection du bracelet qu'elle voulait. C'était une vision dont elle avait besoin. N'importe laquelle. Elle devait savoir. Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? Que voulait donc la Magie ?

Rien n'eut lieu.

Elle sentit bientôt la main de Chris sur la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, tu le sais… » dit-il d'une voix douce.

Pas encore, fut-elle tentée de répondre. Tante Phoebe était capable d'avoir des prémonitions quand elle le souhaitait…

« J'ai vraiment les pouvoirs les plus chiants du monde. Wy…

-Est un monstre. Ça ne sert à rien de se comparer à lui.

-Wy aimerait surtout dormir… »

Dans son dos, Wyatt se retourna et Melinda ne tarda pas à sentir son souffle contre le haut de sa tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas une chose agréable.

« Retourne-toi, Wy.

-Seulement si mon petit frère et ma petite sœur arrête de comploter dans mon dos…

-Nous étions juste…

-Je sais très bien ce que vous étiez en train de faire. Arrêtez donc de vous faire des nœuds au cerveau pendant cinq minutes et dormez. On avisera demain matin. »

Wyatt se retourna en emportant avec lui une partie de la cape d'Arthur. Melinda tira dessus pour la récupérer. Wyatt ronchonna puis ajouta :

« Ce n'est pas moi le monstre de cette fratrie de toute façon… »

Melinda sentit Chris bouger.

« Ouch… »

Wyatt bougea pour se frotter la tête. Melinda se mit à rire discrètement.

« Un peu de discrétion, cher frère, dit Chris. Tu ne voudrais pas réveiller tout le campement. »

Wyatt grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis leur ordonna de fermer les yeux d'un ton bougon. Melinda obéit en souriant.

Elle s'endormit.

A suivre…


	4. Gauvain I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Gauvain observe les frères et soeur Halliwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic aurait dû être écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net de juillet pour le thème « Motif » mais ma vie irl est passée par là et j'ai été dans l'impossibilité de le faire. Je répare tout ceci maintenant !
> 
> Le premier jet de ce chapitre a été écrit en 1 heure. Comme d'habitude, je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour le reprendre à l'ordi (Faut dire que je montais une armoire au même moment donc…)
> 
> Pour finir… Tout est, encore et toujours, de la faute d'Aqua !

**Gauvain I**

Gauvain avait parcouru le pays en long et en large pendant des années, d'abord avec sa mère, puis seul. Au cours de ces voyages, il avait rencontré tout un tas de gens étranges et il avait aussi vécu quelques extraordinaires aventures qu'il aimait raconter à tout le monde. Ces rencontres étranges et ces aventures extraordinaires n'avaient fait que se multiplier après sa rencontre avec Merlin et le prince Arthur mais la dernière rencontre en date, celle des frères et sœur Halliwell, était peut-être la plus curieuse et la plus étonnante de toutes. Ils disaient être venus ici pour servir Camelot mais qu'ils avaient été attaqués en chemin. Ce n'était pas que Gauvain ne croyait pas à leur envie de servir le prince Arthur. Après l'annonce de sa prise de pouvoir, nombre de jeunes guerriers, de bardes, d'érudits et de gens en tout genre étaient venus à Camelot pour la même raison mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez ces trois frères et sœur. Cette bizarrerie, réelle ou non, semblait faire consensus pour l'ensemble de leur compagnie et tout le monde, Arthur, ses chevaliers et ses soldats – Merlin aussi – observaient les trois nouveaux arrivants avec curiosité - Avec méfiance, même, dans le cas de Merlin.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de leurs étranges vêtements et de leur accent inhabituel ? Gauvain avait parcouru tous les royaumes d'Albion et jamais il n'avait entendu parler qui que ce soit avec cet accent-là ou vu des gens porter des habits comme les leurs.

Mais même s'ils avaient l'air de vouloir garder secret leur pays d'origine, ils ne prenaient pas vraiment la peine de cacher qu'Albion n'était sans doute pas l'endroit où ils étaient nés.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la manière dont ils parlaient à voix basse ensemble tout en jetant de rapides coups d'œil au prince Arthur et à Merlin ?

Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air non plus de vraiment chercher à dissimuler leurs intérêts pour le prince Arthur et Merlin. Parfois même, l'un d'eux rencontrait le regard interrogateur ou méfiant de Merlin et lui souriait avant de reprendre la conversation qu'ils entretenaient comme si de rien n'était.

Peut-être était-ce à cause du sommeil agité de Melinda Halliwell et de son soudain réveil quelques instants plus tôt ?

Mais ce n'était pas ce réveil agité qui avait été le plus suspect. Après tout, Gauvain avait partagé nombre de nuits à la belle étoile avec les autres chevaliers et Merlin. Chacun d'entre eux avaient vécu des choses plus ou moins éprouvantes. Ils n'étaient pas rares que l'un ou plusieurs d'entre eux aient le sommeil agité. Non, ce qui avait été plus curieux – Suspect – avait été lé réaction des deux frères de la jeune damoiselle. Quand Perceval s'était levé pour la réveiller car elle venait de commencer à pleurer dans son sommeil, ils l'en avaient empêché sous le prétexte qu'il n'était jamais bon de réveiller Melinda quand elle faisait un cauchemar. Ils avaient ensuite ajouté qu'elle finirait par se réveiller toute seule, qu'elle irait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette raison et ses certitudes stupides ?

La jeune damoiselle Halliwell avait fini par se réveiller en sursaut. Gauvain l'avait vu toucher le bracelet de cuivre qu'elle portait au poignet en prenant de longues et profondes respirations comme si elle cherchait à se calmer. Ses frères s'étaient alors accroupis à côté d'elle. Ils ne l'avaient pas touchée tout de suite. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait commencé à leur parler à voix basse qu'ils s'étaient encore plus rapproché d'elle et que le bras de l'un d'eux – Le plus vieux. Wyatt. – avait entouré ses épaules tandis que le plus jeune – Chris – posait la main sur son bras. Gauvain avait observé tout ceci avec intérêt et il n'avait pas été le seul à faire une chose pareille. Toute la compagnie de chevaliers et de soldats de Camelot avait observé l'échange avec plus ou moins d'intérêt avant de vaquer à ses occupations. Il allait bientôt falloir reprendre la route après tout.

Gauvain faisait sa part du travail en dilettante sous le regard exaspéré d'Elyan et le sourire amusé de Perceval quand quelqu'un se mit à crier :

« Attaque ! Bandits ! »

Gauvain lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour tirer son épée. Elyan et Perceval firent rapidement de même.

Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'ils combattaient ensemble. Gauvain savait que Perceval et Elyan assureraient parfaitement ses arrières alors entre quelques coupés d'épées et coups de poings, il pouvait bien se permettre d'observer ce que leurs trois nouveaux arrivants faisaient. A sa grande surprise, Wyatt Halliwell s'était emparé d'une épée et luttait contre les bandits avec dextérité.

Quant à son frère et à sa sœur…

Oh ! Si Gauvain n'avait pas été trop occupé à repousser de stupides voleurs, il aurait certainement émis un petit sifflement admirateur. Damoiselle Halliwell savait tirer à l'arc avec précision tout en faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas gêner les combattants au corps à corps.

Restait un Halliwell…

Gauvain ne réussit pas à le repérer tout de suite car il se tenait en marge du groupe de combattants, un peu comme sa sœur mais sans avoir le moindre arc dans les mains. C'était presque comme s'il cherchait à se cacher derrière les arbres et les buissons du bois où ils se trouvaient mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur. De là où il se trouvait, Gauvain était capable de voir son air concentré et déterminé. On aurait dit… Gauvain tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Le comportement du cadet des Halliwell lui rappelait quelqu'un. Ah voilà ! Merlin était là ! Près des arbres et des buissons du bois, sortant de temps en temps de sa cachette pour se rapprocher des combats avant de s'en éloigner prestement, comme s'il voulait aider avant de se rendre compte qu'il en était sans doute incapable.

Gauvain sourit. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que les trois nouveaux-venus voulaient au prince Arthur mais maintenant, il avait une petite idée sur leurs secrets.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un p'tit com ! Un p'tit com ! A vot' bon cœur, m'sieur, dame ! Un p'tit com, s'il vous plait !


	5. Wyatt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite et fin de l'attaque des bandits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Epuiser » mais comme j'ai eu une immense attaque de flemme pour la reprendre à l'ordi avant la parution du résumé de la nuit, elle n'a pas pu y figurer.
> 
> Le premier jet de ce chapitre a été écrit en 1 heure mais je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour le relire et le reprendre à l'ordi.
> 
> Tout est la faute d'Aqua, encore et toujours !

**Wyatt I**

.

« Attaque ! Bandits ! »

Le cri interrompit la conversation que Wyatt, Chris et Melinda étaient en train d'avoir à propos du rêve - Toujours nébuleux. Certainement prophétique - de cette dernière. Un deuxième cri suivit ce premier, provenant du côté des assaillants. Wyatt ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce que le baragouinement sans queue ni tête de leurs attaquants voulait dire. Il tendit le bras pour conjurer Excalibur et défendre son frère et sa sœur – Qui, quand le combat serait terminé diraient certainement qu'ils n'avaient aucunement besoin d'être protégés – mais Chris l'obligea rapidement à baisser le bras.

« Ne fait pas ça, espèce de crétin. » lui dit-il en montrant de l'autre main le prince Arthur, en plein combats contre les bandits, Excalibur à la main.

Ah oui, Chris avait peut-être raison. Qui sait ce qui pouvait se produire s'il invoquait Excalibur à cette époque…

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser Excalibur qu'il était un novice au combat à l'épée. Il lui suffisait d'en trouver une autre ou de désarmer un de leurs assaillant pour lui emprunter son arme. Wyatt se mit donc à regarder à droite et à gauche. Il s'empara de la première épée sur laquelle son regard tomba – Pas Excalibur mais elle ferait l'affaire – mais avant qu'il ne puisse se lancer dans le combat, Melinda – Qu'est-ce qu'avait donc son frère et sa sœur a toujours l'interrompre aujourd'hui ? – l'arrêta.

« Pas de magie, Wy.

\- Pas besoin de me le rappeler. Je sais me battre sans ! » protesta-t-il tout en repoussant d'un coup d'épée l'arme - Une lance ? - de l'un des bandits.

Tout en parant un second coup, il se rendit parfaitement compte des regards dubitatifs de son frère et de sa sœur – Aucun respect pour leurs ainés, ces deux-là. Vraiment. – qui finirent par se lancer, quelques minutes plus tard, dans le combat eux aussi.

Ils étaient des Halliwell. Leur mère avait bien sûr fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'ils puissent mener une vie normale mais ils étaient des Halliwell. Dans cette famille, on s'adressait régulièrement au plafond de la maison avec des noms d'oiseaux tout en sachant pertinemment que ceux à qui ils étaient adressés les entendaient parfaitement. Dans cette famille, on apprenait à se battre. Individuellement, évidemment. Ensemble, surtout. Mel, Chris et lui étaient une machine bien huilée et il en était de même avec ses cousines et son cousin. On les attaquait. Ils se défendaient. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait falloir faire un peu plus attention que d'habitude car leurs opposants n'étaient que des bandits, pas des démons ou des sorciers.

Il fallut un peu de temps à Wyatt pour s'habituer aux ennemis humains et à l'épée qu'il avait à la main mais une fois ceci fait, Wyatt se mit à chercher Chris et Mel du regard. Il était l'ainé. Il était le plus puissant. Il devait les protéger, même si Chris et Mel pensait haut et fort – Très haut et très fort – le contraire. Wyatt ne fut pas surpris quand il vit que Melinda avait trouvé un arc, arme qu'elle avait choisi au début de son adolescence et, maintenant, son arme de prédilection, pour lutter contre les bandits tout en se tenant éloignée du gros des combats. Quant à Chris, il faisait de même mais de temps en temps, Wyatt le voyait bougeait prestement la main, index et majeur tendus, les autres doigts refermés sur sa paume. A chaque fois qu'il faisait ce geste, un bandit trébuchait sans explication. Heureusement, dans le feu de l'action, personne ne semblait y faire attention.

Pas de magie… S'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à se battre, Wyatt aurait certainement levé les yeux au ciel.

Les bandits disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus mais laissèrent quelques blessés derrière eux, que ce soit de leur côté ou de celui du Prince Arthur. Wyatt, Chris et Melinda ne subirent aucun dommage. Merlin s'occupa des quelques blessés. Chris lui proposa son aide… Qui fut acceptée après un long moment d'examen silencieux de Merlin. Les chevaliers, Gauvain – Qui les félicita Mel, Chris et lui pour leurs prouesses au combat avec un sourire aux lèvres – et Léon – Inconnu aux bataillons des légendes arthuriennes – se chargèrent d'attacher les bandits après qu'ils aient été soignés puis les amenèrent à un chariot dans lequel ils les firent monter. Wyatt, Chris et Melinda montèrent dans un autre chariot. Le prince Arthur donna le signal du départ et sa troupe de mit en marche.

Au bout d'un long moment Wyatt osa enfin se tourner son frère et sa sœur. Ils devaient finir la conversation qu'ils avaient commencé avant l'attaque. Mel et Chris avaient les yeux fermés. Dormaient-ils ? Il est vrai qu'ils semblaient tous les deux épuisés, Mel, sans aucun doute à cause de son rêve mais Chris… Oh, il aurait dû s'en douter ! Cet idiot n'avait pas dû fermer l'œil de la nuit pour pouvoir trouver une solution à leur léger problème de voyage temporel. Wyatt aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt.

« Idiot… » murmura Wyatt entre ses dents.

Chris avait dû l'entendre.

« Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. » dit-il sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Puisqu'il le pouvait cette fois, Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel, puis il se tourna vers Mel, qui, elle, avait ouvert les yeux pour fusiller Chris du regard.

« Le pas de magie était aussi valable pour toi. » dit-elle à mi-voix.

Chris ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« Tu l'as dit à Wyatt. Pas à moi.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots, s'il te plait. » répliqua Melinda après un petit soupir.

Elle ferma les yeux le temps d'une respiration puis les ouvrit pour regarder tour à tour ses deux frères.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous raconter tout mon rêve. Dedans… »

Wyatt fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Mel avait-elle l'air aussi inquiète ? Sa sœur finit par tourner la tête et se mit à regarder en direction de la tête du cortège. Wyatt ne pouvait pas voir le prince Arthur de là où il se trouvait mais il était certain que c'était lui que Mel cherchait à fixer. Elle finit par se tourner à nouveau vers eux.

« Dans mon rêve… »

Elle inspira et expira lentement.

« Dans mon rêve, j'ai vu une femme sur un bûcher et j'ai entendu un homme dire qu'il la condamnait à mort pour sorcellerie.

-Peut-être que nous sommes ici pour empêcher ça ? suggéra Wyatt.

\- J'espère que non, répliqua Melinda d'un ton véhément.

-Pourquoi ? »

Melinda hésita.

« Cet homme… Cet homme disait aussi qu'il était le roi Uther Pendragon. »

A suivre…


	6. Arthur I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on arrive dans un village...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Amphisbène ».  
> « L'Amphisbène » est, dans la mythologie romaine, un serpent légendaire possédant une tête à chaque extrémité du corps. Selon Lucain, l'amphisbène fut engendré par le sang qui coulait de la tête tranchée de la Gorgone Méduse, alors que Persée survolait le désert de Libye en la tenant à la main. L'amphisbène se nourrit des cadavres laissés à l'abandon.
> 
> Tout reste de la faute d'Aqua

**Arthur I**

Depuis qu'ils avaient levé le campement et qu'ils s'étaient remis en marche, Merlin semblait nerveux. Ce ne pouvait pas être à cause de l'attaque de bandit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des bandits les attaquaient et Merlin, à sa manière, était quelqu'un de très courageux. Arthur le savait. Ce ne pouvait donc pas être cette soudaine, et si commune, attaque de bandits qui pouvait être la cause de la nervosité de son serviteur.

Merlin, comme à son habitude, le suivait et était donc en tête de cortège avec lui mais il passait son temps à tourner la tête pour regarder en arrière. Encore une fois, ce ne pouvait pas être à cause des bandits. Au cours de leurs expéditions précédents, des bandits avaient parfois osé les suivre pour les attaquer à nouveau mais jamais Merlin n'avait paru s'inquiéter de ce genre de chose. Encore une fois, ça ne pouvait donc pas être les bandits. Qui alors ? Qui, plus loin dans leur escorte pouvait inquiéter à ce point, Merlin ?

Ce n'était tout de même pas les trois frères et sœur qu'ils avaient accueillis dans leur compagnie hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais si. Evidemment que si. Des bandits ou n'importe quel sorcier ou créature magique ne semblaient pas faire peur à Merlin mais trois jeunes voyageurs perdus, si.

Pourquoi ?

« Les frères et sœur Halliwell ne nous veulent aucun mal, Merlin. J'en suis certain. » dit soudain Arthur pour tenter d'apaiser son serviteur.

Merlin, qui avait encore la tête tournée à ce moment évidemment, se retourna brusquement et le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait subitement de s'ajouter à celle qu'Arthur avait déjà.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

-Rien de spécial, répondit Arthur avec un haussement d'épaule. C'est juste… »

Il ne savait pas comme l'exprimer en vérité. La veille quand il avait rencontré les trois frères et sœurs, il avait senti comme une sensation de familiarité.

« Fais-moi confiance, Merlin. »

Merlin écarquilla les yeux. Une troisième tête venait-elle de s'ajouter ? Arthur se mit à rire.

« Merlin, je ne suis pas ensorcelé. »

Son serviteur marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne put comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de marmonner ?

-Rien, Sire. Rien du tout. »

Comme s'il pouvait croire un seul mot prononcé par Merlin en cet instant ?

Leur voyage se poursuivit sans incident. Merlin continua de regarder en arrière plus que de raison mais jamais les frères et sœur Halliwell ne créèrent le moindre accident à l'arrière de leur cortège. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber quand ils arrivèrent à un village. C'était parfait. Arthur doutait que ce village aurait de quoi tous les loger mais peut-être aurait-il de quoi changer l'ordinaire de leur habituel diner ?

A sa grand surprise, le village semblait désert. Arthur descendit de cheval et tira son épée tout en faisant signe à Elyan et Perceval de faire de même. Merlin les suivit, sans arme. Evidemment. C'était Merlin. Il n'était jamais armé malgré tout ce qui leur était et tout ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Gauvain, Léon et… les frères et sœur Halliwell. Gauvain et Léon avaient, eux aussi, tiré leur épée du fourreau. Quant eux frères et sœur Halliwell, seul l'ainé, Wyatt, était armé.

Arthur fit signe aux autres soldats de Camelot de rester où ils étaient puis il se mit en marche, suivi de Merlin, ses chevaliers et des frères et sœur Halliwell. Le village était désert mais bientôt, en arrivant à l'orée de celui-ci, ils virent une petite foule rassemblée… Autour d'un bûcher qui n'avait pas encore été allumé. Un homme d'âge mûr à la barbe proéminente était en train d'haranguer l'assemblée.

« Et cette femme, cette diablesse à face humaine, à appeler un monstre dans notre village, un serpent à deux têtes immonde et perfide ! Vous ne pouvez plus douter maintenant de sa sorcellerie. Elle doit mourir ! »

Des villageois approuvèrent bruyamment, le bras tendu. D'autres gardèrent le silence. Une femme fendit soudain violemment la foule et essaya de se jeter sur l'homme barbu.

« Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! cria-t-elle. Ce n'est pas elle qui a amené le serpent ici !

-C'est donc toi alors. Tu avoues enfin !

-Ce n'est pas moi non plus ! Nous ne sommes pas des sorcières, je vous le jure ! »

Du coin de l'œil, Arthur vit les frères et sœur Halliwell s'entreregarder tandis que Merlin les regardait, méfiant encore et toujours. Arthur eut presque envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Si sorcier ou sorcière, il y avait ici, il se trouvait certainement sur ce bûcher et non parmi eux.

Arthur rangea son épée et s'avança vers la petite foule qui entourait le bûcher.

« Je suis le prince Arthur, régent du royaume, et je désire voir le chef de ce village. » Cria-t-il.

Les villageois se tournèrent vers lui. L'homme barbu sauta de la caisse sur laquelle il était perché pour se précipiter vers Arthur.

« Votre Majesté, je suis Elwin, le chef de ce village. C'est un honneur de vous voir ici, même si les circonstances… »

Elwin jeta un bref coup d'œil à la sorcière qui se trouvait sur le bûcher. La femme qui avait essayé de s'en prendre à lui plus tôt apparut très vite à leur côté.

« Prince, je demande justice. Ma sœur n'est pas coupable de ce dont on l'accuse. »

Avant qu'Arthur ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un dans son dos, dit, sans doute beaucoup plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Bianca… »

A suivre…


	7. Chris II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Chris revoit quelqu'un...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du FoF pour le thème « Guerrière ». Le principe, on a 1 heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a, en fait, été écrit en décaler de la nuit et en 1 heure.
> 
> De la faute d'Aqua, encore et toujours (oui, je le dirais à chaque chapitre)

**Chris II**

A partir du jour où Chris avait compris que les étranges souvenirs qui peuplaient son esprit n'étaient peut-être pas seulement le fruit de son imagination, il avait fait des recherches sur la réincarnation, les univers parallèles et les voyages dans le temps. Chaque lecture avait été intéressante et lui avait même servi à l'occasion dans leur combat contre les forces du mal mais jamais, au grand jamais, ces lectures n'avaient réussi à lui être utile pour comprendre ses souvenirs étranges où son père était un fondateur qui l'avait abandonné et où sa mère, puis ses tantes, oncles, cousines et cousins mourraient les uns après les autres.

Au gré de ses recherches, il avait vite compris que ses souvenirs n'étaient pas le fruit d'une réincarnation quelconque mais il avait tout de même continué d'en apprendre plus sur le sujet. On ne savait jamais. Ces connaissances pourraient être utile à sa famille. Il avait ainsi appris qu'esprit et apparence n'étaient pas liée mais il avait lu que parfois, très rarement, il arrivait que l'on possède le même visage pour quelques-unes de ses vies.

Chris venait apparemment de se retrouver devant l'un de ses rares cas. Son visage, bien que plus pâle, était marqué par le soleil et elle semblait avoir quelques rides au coin des yeux mais il ne pouvait pas se tromper. C'était bien elle.

« Bianca… »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il surprit plusieurs regards braqués sur lui, dont celui de Wyatt et Melinda, qu'il comprit qu'il avait parlé plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. _Bianca_ elle-même le regardait d'un air surpris mais la surprise fut vite remplacée par de la défiance. Chris eut presque envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était le premier à dire qu'un minimum de paranoïa ne faisait de mal à personne mais la méfiance de Merlin à leur égard était suffisante. Nul besoin d'ajouter celle de quelqu'un d'autre… surtout celle de… Oh bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était pas _Bianca_ qu'il avait en face de lui, pas vraiment, mais la voir le regarder d'un air aussi méfiant lui crevait le cœur et en même temps, il sentait une certaine nostalgie s'emparer de lui. Au début, c'était aussi ainsi qu'elle l'avait regardé.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il ne pouvait pas rester en face d'elle.

Il s'en alla sans vraiment se rappeler quel prétexte il avait pu donner pour justifier son départ.

Chris ne revint pas vers le groupe de soldats du prince Arthur. C'était seul qu'il voulait être, vraiment seul.

Bianca…

Parfois il aurait voulu faire comme si ses souvenirs qui n'avaient pas eu lieu n'avaient pas d'importance. Il n'avait pas vécu tout ça. Pas vraiment. Mais les souvenirs étaient tout de même là et avec eux, il y avait tout un lot d'émotions qui était bien trop réel pour lui.

Il l'aimait. Elle était l'une des gardes de Wyatt, ce Wyatt qui avait décidé que le monde serait sien, et il était presque certain que son frère l'avait mis sur son chemin pour le convaincre du bien-fondé de sa croisade.

C'était l'inverse qui avait fini par se produire, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Il l'aimait… Et il rêvait d'elle. Souvent. Il songeait même à lui demander de l'épouser dans ses rêves. Il l'aurait sans doute déjà fait si les circonstances avaient été différente et il était certain que sa mère aurait désapprouvé mais pas tante Phoebe. Non, tante Phoebe aurait compris mais se serait peut-être tout autant méfié que sa mère de l'élue de son cœur.

Mais tous ses souvenirs et les rêves qu'il y associait n'avaient rien de réel...

« Chris… »

Il ne voulait parler à personne et certainement pas à sa sœur. Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivi ?

« Chris… »

Il essaye de l'ignorer mais elle s'approcha de lui pour se tenir à ses côtés.

Au moins, Wyatt ne l'avait pas suivi. Une bonne chose. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire face à son frère quand les souvenirs, qui n'étaient pas, étaient au premier plan de son esprit.

« Est-ce que… »

Melinda se tut. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Melinda pour savoir qu'elle fronçait les sourcils parce qu'elle se demandait comment lui poser la question qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

« Fait-elle partie des Souvenirs ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris. Voilà des années qu'il n'avait pas parlé des souvenirs qui n'existaient pas à son frère, sa sœur, ses cousines et cousins.

Melinda leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en parles pas que nous n'en parlons pas de notre côté. On sait tous que tu continue de les avoir. Parfois, tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées. Plus rarement, tu nous regardes comme si nous t'étions complètement étranger.

-Désolé. »

Melinda secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Pas besoin de t'excuser. » dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Alors pourquoi en ressentait-il le besoin ?

« Elle fait partie de ces souvenirs n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fut difficile pour lui d'acquiescer mais il finit par réussir à le faire au bout d'un long moment.

« Ok… Ok… Ok... » répéta plusieurs fois Melinda en quelques secondes.

Il faillit éclater de rire en voyant que Melinda était étonnée de sa réponse. Pensait-elle qu'il ne répondrait pas à cette question ? Certainement. Il avait entendu à de multiple reprises plusieurs membres de sa famille dire qu'il était certainement l'enfant le plus secret de la nouvelle génération Halliwell. Une phrase que sa mère, ses tantes et son père disaient même parfois avec inquiétude. Pourquoi ?

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Sa réponse fut immédiate.

« Non. »

Il devait être un peu trop sur la défensive car Melinda leva les mains en l'air en disant…

« Ok… Ok… Pas besoin de t'énerver, frangin. »

Chris ferma les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas énervé.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Vraiment. J'ai juste besoin de… d'un peu de temps.

-Ok. »

Il crut que Melinda allait partir mais elle resta à ses côtés.

« J'ai une dernière question. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre mais je veux quand même te la poser. »

Il lui fit signe de poursuivre.

« Elle ne vient pas du même endroit que nous n'est-ce pas ? »

Il faillit la féliciter pour sa question déguisée. Mieux valait être prudent. Personne ne semblait être en train d'écouter leur conversation mais mieux valait sans doute ne pas crier sur tous les toits qu'ils venaient du futur.

« Non, je ne pense pas.

-Réincarnation ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix en se penchant vers lui.

-Tu as dit une question.

-Chris, s'il te plait… »

Il sourit puis répondit :

« Je pense que oui. »

Melinda inclina la tête plusieurs fois.

« Ça explique la différence de nom…

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ici ? »

Elle n'était peut-être pas _Bianca_ mais… Mais il l'aimait.

« Astrid.

-Astrid. » répéta-t-il à mi-voix.

Une peur soudaine surgit dans son esprit. Il se pencha vers Melinda pour lui demander à voix basse :

« La sorcière de ton rêve ? »

Melinda lui répondit par un signe de tête négatif. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de réaliser que le problème n'était aucunement réglé.

« Viens Mel. Il faut qu'on y retourne. »

Chris se retourna et d'un pas empressé prit la direction du village. Melinda se mit à courir pour le rattraper. En se tournant vers elle, il constata qu'elle souriait.

« Elle est jolie…

-Mel, non. »

Melinda éclata de rire. Chris sourit à son tour. Les souvenirs étaient là et le seraient toujours mais il n'était pas seul. Melinda ou Wyatt, eux aussi, seraient toujours là.

A suivre…


End file.
